I'm going to give you hell for this
by HouseMartius
Summary: "The lights dimmed and centered on the two of them and Reyna wanted to turn around and run away."


**disclaimer:** characters belong to Rick Riordan

based on a post from radycat on tumblr. she wrote the flashback part. its basically a high school theatre play au. enjoy!

* * *

><p>The audience was relatively quiet as the play took place. A few hushed whispers here and there and the occasional loud, collective laughter whenever something funny was said or done.<p>

Reyna took a deep breath. Overall, it was going pretty well. The scenery looked good and realistic, the props and the costumes in particular actually exceeded everyone's expectations (in a positive way, thankfully) and the actors seemed to remember their lines almost perfectly (there had only been three improvised sentences so far). So yes, it was going pretty well.

And it could have been going pretty _great_ if not for _her_.

Reyna locked her eyes on the figure across the stage, who patiently waited for the current scene to end. She was standing up straight and sported a big, happy smile; but anyone with eyes on their face could see just how nervous she really was: her hands, which she kept wiping on her large, blue coat, were slightly shaking and her kaleidoscope eyes kept looking from one actor to the other, as if she couldn't keep them focused on just one thing alone. When Annabeth silently appeared behind her and put a hand on one of her very tense shoulders to remind the girl she was on in just a couple of minutes, she almost jumped out of her skin.

Reyna could not understand. Piper was usually so comfortable with whatever role she was given...

She looked on as Piper tried to hide her uneasiness from Annabeth with what appeared to be a shaky laugh and a few pats to the blonde's cheek and hair. As she watched Annabeth grab and twist Piper's hand in an almost hurt manner as a warning to stop it and back off, and Piper loudly whispering for mercy, Reyna almost felt some sort of sympathy for Piper.

Almost.

The scene ended. The actors made their way backstage and Reyna took a deep, calming breath once more. This was it.

She walked forward, careful to grab the front of her pink dress (she had almost tripped on it the first time she'd worn it) and turned towards the audience.

Her lines flowed so naturally and her presence was so graceful and strong, she swore could feel hundreds of eyes staring at her in awe. They'd better be impressed, she had not practiced this moment for weeks on end for nothing!

Oh sweet lord, this moment...

Hearing her cue, Piper entered the stage and after briefly glancing at the seated crowd she could not see, and then at Reyna, she started speaking.

Her voice was powerful, there was no denying it, but it was no secret to anyone that Piper McLean had a special way with words. If only that self-assured tone of hers could make up for her overreacted posture and overly dramatic gestures. During practice, she'd performed her role as the handsome and heroic prince flawlessly, and now it looked like she was playing the borderline insane town madman. Seriously, she was starting to give Reyna second-hand embarrassment...

But she ignored all of Piper's weird acting and focused on getting this scene over with.

The lights dimmed and centered on the two of them and Reyna wanted to turn around and run away.

Her dress was beginning to feel heavy and uncomfortable but she kept walking towards Piper anyway, who was rapidly approaching her too.

Reyna's mind began to wander again. Piper made a very beautiful prince, she had to give her that. Still, she was angry at her for this whole thing. It was all her damn fault. Piper had been the one to volunteer Reyna's name for the role of the princess to their Theatre teacher. 'You'd look gorgeous in a pink dress! Besides, this part has your name written all over it.', she'd mocked. As payback, Reyna had demanded that the jester part be given to Piper.

Unfortunately, Piper's irresistable charm and charisma had landed her the main male role. That and Percy had broken his leg during rehearsals last week... And as the main princess substitute, it was Piper's duty to take over and save the play.

Which made absolutely no sense! How had she gotten this role?! Were there no second or third choices to play the prince?... That was the only explanation Reyna could come up with at the moment, but she'd force one out of Piper later...

Reyna still vividly recalled the day she'd joined this class. Especially all the teasing she'd received from one Piper McLean. But those thoughts were quickly interrupted.

Their dialogue ceased. There was only one more thing that needed to be done. The only thing about this whole cursed play Reyna had completely refused to practice until the very moment she'd have to actually do it.

The kiss.

The two girls stood face to face now, seperated only by a small log which had been put on the center of the stage before this scene had begun. It was actually a stool for Piper to stand on, seeing as she was only 5'5 feet tall and Reyna was an impressive 5'8; but their teacher was very traditional when it came to these things: the prince must stand taller than the princess when they kiss (this was another humiliating detail they'd chosen to leave unattended until the big premiere)!

Reyna focused on the play once more, looked straight into Piper's eyes and spoke her line.

"How I was blind... This entire time I could not see your true intentions. Pure ones, I realize now. You must love me ardently to put yourself through countless perils for the sake and tireless search of my affections."

"'Ardently' is a good word, but not one I myself would choose to describe my love for you. Everlasting, unbreakable, infinite. The options are endless."

Strange. Piper was so calm now. She'd said everything so softly and yet so confidently, never breaking eye contact with her, not once, that it was as if she was speaking directly to Reyna herself and had forgotten all about the play and her part as the prince.

And then something stranger happened: Piper gave her the warmest and sweetest smile and her entire face seemed to light up.

For a moment, Reyna faltered. That first day in Theatre class came rushing back to her and everthing else seemed to fade for a few seconds.

_Piper grinned. "Aw, so you joined Theater just so you could be closer to me? That's so sweet."_

_"See that water fountain over there?" Reyna replied, drily, without so much as sparing Piper a glance. "Go drown yourself in it."_

_"It's okay, these mixed signals are the only way you know how to communicate. I get it. I got it. Got you all figured out."_

_"I only took this class because it worked with my schedule, you idiot. However, had I known you'd be in here, I'd have chosen different."_

_"Too late now." Piper teased, brushing her hand against Reyna's arm as she passed by. "Come, my princess. Our subjects await."_

Reyna smirked. She could not believe what this idiot had pulled.

"I misjudged you. Unfairly."

She really had... Piper was ingenious. And sneaky. And she'd pay for it.

Reyna grabbed Piper's hands. They were soft and warm. And steady. She said her final line.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Piper let go of Reyna's hands and gently cupped her face, brushing some of her loose hair behind her ears.

"There is nothing to forgive, my princess."

Reyna smirked as Piper stepped onto the log and kissed her.

To think that she had been bested by this girl... this girl who liked to tease and pull pranks on just about everyone, and had devised this almost wicked plan just to get a kiss out of Reyna.

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and entertwined their hands. Piper kept staring at Reyna lovingly and, slowly, she returned the gesture.

But she was still going to make Piper pay for this whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** my second fic this weekend im so productive! also i have two more exams so i wanted to get this out of my system before i disappear for a couple weeks yaaay!

ah btw i totally made up piper and reyna's dialogue, its not based on anything. it just had to be smth to go with the plot of the fic, aka super gay and cheesy which i think i delivered. you're welcome.

r&r pls!


End file.
